On Vacation
by thegirlfrommod4A
Summary: Me needing smoaking billionaires.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING! except a burning desire for smoaking billionaires. so that's why there's this. I always anticipate writing smut and then I get nervous and don't.

Felicity knew Tommy and Oliver were close. Hell, she knew that they were practically joined at the hip, and that they had definitely shared a girl or two over the years. But it was still a surprise to walk into the hotel room to see them sprawled on the bed, shirtless and kissing, with their arms and legs tangled together. The second she fully processed the fact that the two boys who hadn't stopped flirting with her since she had met them were, in fact, an item, she turned around and started to slide back out the door, forgetting entirely about the sunglasses she had come back to grab.

Before she made it out, however, a low "Hey Felicity," came from the bed.

"Shit." she muttered to herself, turning back around and repeatedly counting back from three in her head. The boys were sitting up, legs dangling off the side of the bed, both looking delectably kiss-rumpled.

"Um, hi. I just came back to get my sunglasses. I saw the 'occupied' sign on the door and i figured you were sleeping so I thought I'd just be quiet but you weren't sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you so..." she trailed off, gesturing towards the door and congratulating herself on her relative coherency.

"Well," said Tommy, reaching over to the bedside table, "You're here, so you might as well take them." he finished, holding the glasses out to her.

"Thanks," she replied, stepping forwards to take them from his hands., Their eyes 'locked, their fingers brushed. and the hairs o;n the back of Felicity's neck stood up. It took her a moment to process that Oliver had stood up, effectively caging her between him, Tommy, and the nightstand.

"Or," Oliver said in her ear,"you could stay here for a while longer,"

Felicity dropped the glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

**STILL OWN NADA**

They spend the trip learning and relearning each other in between shopping trips and time in the ocean. They figure out their permutations, how each one, each two, fits into the three, touching and exploring and blending in and out of each other. The two boys are very different, but they are points on the same plane, Felicity decides, and because they are on vacation, that plane is a swimming pool.

Being with Oliver is like jumping off the high dive, she thinks. You go into it with adrenaline running high, trying to be logical about your breathing and all, but the second you jump, the world is whizzing by. Before you know what's happening, you're so, so deep, and you start to process things again, as you bob back up from 15 feet down, you are breathless and a little dizzy and the whole thing is a bit of a blur but all you want is to do it _again_ and _more _until your body is limp from it while your head races and rushes.

She had no idea how he and Tommy work so well together, because Tommy is an entirely different type of losing your mind.

Tommy is when you lay on your back in the shallow end and let yourself float, eyes on the sky and relaxed. But floating means motion, and when you look around you discover you've drifted into the deep end you can feel all of that lovely depth below you so you take in a breath and let yourself sink down into the water's embrace, and you hover there, suspended and amazed. When you get back up from that, your lungs scream in protest, but your mind is calm.

When she tells them this, they laugh, but then Tommy cocks his head and looks at Oliver and goes

"She's right about you y'know."

Oliver kisses him and replies, "She's always right," and then they get themselves ready to meet the others for dinner.

That night after dinner they all go dancing, so when the three of them fall into bed later, they are exhausted. Felicity breathes in and out, listening to the boys do the same, until Oliver mumbles something about the ocean into the back of her neck.

"What?" she replies sleepily.

"You can't be a pool. You're the ocean." he says more clearly.

Tommy pecks her on the lips and explains.

"You're the ocean. You learn its secrets, you figure it out, and just when you think you have it down, there's something new. And it's give and take."

She giggles a little.

"Does that mean my loud voice is a hurricane?" she asks, and feels them chuckle around her.

"If you'd like." Oliver answers, rising up the slightest bit to peck her lips. Tommy does the same, and then the two of them share a long, deep kiss over her shoulder as she sinks farther into the blankets between them.

Truthfully, the body of water is irrelevant. They're all in the same bed, they're all in the same boat, and that's what matters.

_Not crazy about what I figured out for Felicity, or about the very ending, but I like it over all. I really, really like the last goodnight kiss in the relationship always being Tommy and Oliver, I guess because I feel like that side of the triangle often doesn't get quite as much emphasis, so I want them to have that. IDK. reviews are loved._


	3. Chapter 3

_HELLOOOOO ! As you can see, I finally decided to go M with this story. One thing that hasn't changed? I don't own a word of it. This is obviously post-vacation, but I didn't feel like starting a new story and it is the same time continuum so I just kept it as part of the same one.  
_

"Fuck!" Felicity gasps, her head wrenching back from Tommy's and hitting the tile behind her.

"That's the idea," he murmurs leaning back in. Between her legs, she can feel Oliver chuckle, and the vibrations have her gasping again.

"Bastards," she mumbles against Tommy's lips, even as her hands slides down his chest to grab him.

Tommy groans, his hands, one intertwined with Felicity's in Oliver's hair and one on her ass, grip tighter.

"You don't really mean that," Oliver answers, pulling his head away from her for a second before she and Tommy push it back.

Oliver has one hand on her hip, sprawling onto the ass cheek that Tommy hasn't climbed, and he is stroking himself with the other.

"Fuck!" she says again, as he does that _thing_ with his tongue at the same time that Tommy squeezes her ass, and that's it, she's so close, and Oliver slides his hand around to push down on her clit, and the orgasm hits her like the waves on the beach.

She remains slumped against the wall of the shower, hot water cascading next to her, until she feels her breathing start to even out and her legs begin to feel steady again. When she feels ready, she shrugs the shoulder where Tommy's head has fallen and makes a motion that would muss Oliver's hair if he didn't have a buzz cut. Oliver rises up and she gently pushes him into her place, back to the wall, before stepping in front of him. Tommy follows behind her, dropping kisses on her shoulders.

"Ready?" she asks Oliver, and instead of answering he pulls her in for a kiss.

They slide together, while Tommy reaches over Felicity to stroke Oliver shoulders.

"Ready?" he echoes to Felicity, before he, too, enters her.

They all come together for a moment, breathing and feeling, Felicity's head on Oliver's left shoulder, and Tommy's head on Felicity's left shoulder. Tommy moves first, a slow, steady stroke that leaves Felicity shuddering. It isn't the first time they've done this, not by far, but anal, like all sex really, needs to be done right for it to be good, so he makes sure to keep that slow, steady pace until she rolls her hips. Oliver groans at that, hips bucking up to meet Felicity's, and she whispers "I'm OK" into the damp air of the shower.

The three of the rock together, gasping and moaning, for what feels like forever, and Felicity is almost insane by the time Oliver pinches her clit and Tommy rolls her nipples and she comes again, triggering each of them as well. Again, they stay still for a moment afterwards, the roar of the shower water coming back into focus.

They pull apart slowly, carefully, and help each other get rinsed off and then dry, Felicity shutting off the water before stepping into the towel the guys have waiting for her. The three of them get ready for bed quietly, murmuring thanks for passing sweatpants or putting glasses on the bedside table, but mostly just enjoying the comfort of each other's presence.

When they've settled down into the gigantic California King Bed they bought to celebrate their one month anniversary ("freaking billionaires," Felicity had muttered. "Are you complaining?"Oliver asked, but she was to busy gasping into Tommy's mouth by that point to answer.) Felicity hums a little and says "Well, it certainly wasn't the worst first shower sex to have."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us." Tommy replies.

"Think about it," Oliver picks up, "They had those outdoor showers at the resort..."

"You never asked." Felicity mumbles, burrowing further into the blankets.

"Well in that case..."

**So there's that. I don't know if I said it on this story or one of my others, but I'm not entirely confident in my smut writing, so feedback is appreciated. And, y'know, reviews are welcome in general too. I have another smut idea for the three of them but I'm a little hesitant to post it because of the whole lack-of-confidence thing. If I did, it would also be on this story. So yeah, let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

_I OWN NOTHING! So, I kinda wanted smoaking billionaires car sex, but three people including a freaking giant in the back of Tommy's sports car is a tad unrealistic. However, after kinda giving up on the idea and moving on, this handy little solution appeared in my head. Enjoy!_

"Woooow" Felicity breathed out, staring up at the stars. "It's beautiful."

The three of them were lying in the bed of their recently acquired truck, stargazing in the mountains a mere two hour drive from Starling. The truck had ostensibly been a business purchase so Tommy could haul around stuff for the club and Oliver for his own night job, but Felicity had put up only the slightest bit of resistance when the boys had suggested they commandeer it for a personal weekend. Tommy had found some company that made truck-bed-sized blow up mattresses, so that was what they were stretched out on.

"Mmmmhmmm," Tommy replied, twisting up on his side to face her, Oliver's arm around his waist adjusting to the new position. "So are you."

Felicity snickered. "Corny much?

"I speak only the truth m'lady," Tommy replied, leaning forward to kiss her.

Felicity hummed a little into his mouth, and Tommy rolled out from Oliver's arm and on top of her. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing, while Oliver's eyes left the stars to gaze at his lovers, his loves, instead. Eventually, his hand ventured south, stroking himself over his jeans to the sight of Felicity and Tommy making out. That didn't last long, as Felicity laced Tommy's fingers with hers and guided their joined hands to take over the job Oliver's was doing. Still on top of Felicity, Tommy leaned over to kiss Oliver while his free hand began rubbing circles on Felicity's breasts.

Eventually, Felicity grew impatient, wiggling under Tommy's ministrations. He returned both of his hands to her to remove her top and bra, while Oliver removed his own shirt. Then, the two of them lifted Tommy's shirt over his head together, Felicity from the front and straddling him, Oliver from behind. They leaned in over Tommy's now bare shoulder to lock lips, Tommy's head falling back onto Oliver's chest as Felicity begins to undo his pants. He returns the favor, then rearranges himself to undo Olivers jeans as well, the three of them shedding their bottom layers in between kisses.

Felicity glanced at Oliver, noticing the dark of his eyes, and nodded, giving him the opportunity to go in first. Oliver slid into Tommy's ass, laying them both back down while Felicity remains sitting up against the back of the cab, fingers between her legs as she watches them rock together. After a couple of moments, Oliver reached a hand up, and she allows her face to be pulled down to his, stroking his biceps as Tommy's tongue started working on her.

"Oh!" she sighed into Oliver's mouth. "Okay, but" and she pulled back so she could lie down, guiding Tommy into her before reaching past him to put her hands on Oliver.

They made love slowly beneath the stars, Oliver or Felicity's backs occasionally hitting the sides of the truck but mostly just appreciating the feel of touch and the taste of skin.

Tommy's breathing deepens, then shallows into pants, his fingers finding their way to Felicity's clit as he falls apart between her and Oliver. One more twist of his fingers and she's there too, distantly hearing Oliver grunt as he empties out into Tommy through the rushing in her own head. They separate and then lie there for a moment, evening out their breathing.

"Should we pitch the tent?" Oliver wonders aloud.

Felicity lets out a breathless laugh and then sits up to pull the blanket that's been sitting in the cab out through the open window. She tosses one end to Oliver. and the two of them arranges it so they're all covered.

Once they're settled back down, Felicity speaks.

"I think we're ok just like this," she says, a tad unnecessarily.

**So, there it is. I firmly believe they take turns in the middle, and this happens to be a Tommy night. Thank you to any new followers and favorites, and special shout out to my reviewer Fanfict Imagination! If you want a special shout out, you should review too :)**


End file.
